Bunnies Forever
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Music-related and complete or incomplete drabbles. Music meme; in response to mog's LJ post. Hope you enjoy! Rated K plus for shonen-ai and yaoi. Includes Rom., Ter., and Ego. Drabble7 up! - Sorry for the many email notifications...
1. Life Goes On Side D

**Chapter 1:** Life Goes On ~ Side D ~

Misaki's life had gone in a complete circle when he had met Usagi-san. Their first meeting had been absurd, with Usagi-san fawning and hugging his brother, Takahiro. It was after that that Usagi-san had became his tutor, in exchange for meals. Then came the introduction of his future sister-in-law. His first kiss was taken away by the gray-haired man, and he had cried a mess. Life after that was fun. It was dramatic. It was scary. It was life-threatening. But it was just simply fun. He loved his life.

He also loved Usagi-san. Even if he had Usamones and attracted about most of the family - except Usagi chi-chi, life was great.

Simple, but great.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Life Goes On ~ Side D ~ - CHEMISTRY (ending to Antique Bakery)

So! I was bored doing only xxxHOLiC drabbles, so I moved on to Junjou Romantica!

Hope you like it! Or maybe not. I'm not really good at this...

The songs are not giving much inspiration.. with this anime at hand.. (sigh)

Do Review though!

**//;SEi**


	2. Aikoi

**Chapter 2:** Aikoi

When Shinobu-chin had barged into Miyagi's life, it was like riding a roller coaster. The ups and downs sometimes made Miyagi feel tired, but most importantly, they made him feel happy. The ups in the roller coaster were the times that they kissed and made love to each other. Even when they were eating meals - which were mostly always something with cabbage (Shinobu's cooking), them ups were interesting and made his eating time fun.

The downs in the roller coaster were the times that they fought and Shinobu stopped talking to him. Miyagi loved Shinobu's company even though it made him really really tired. Shinobu got jealous easily, and his temper was hard to control. Shinobu always tried harder than to simply just try and that made things worse than how they really were.

But Miyagi, remembering these precious memories, just shrugged.

* * *

**Song:** Aikoi - (I don't remember lol) Tsubasa REservoir Chronicles insert song

Hmm. I think I got bored writing this. I don't really make much sense T^T;

But still.. **review please.**

**//;SEi**


	3. Come

**Chapter 3:** Come

Nowaki was like his name. A typhoon. When outraged, he would destroy things - not physically, but mentally, how ever that is possible. When happy, he was calm but pushy. He liked to tease his adorable Hiro-san. Hiro-san was always so cute when he got mad. Nowaki usually pouted when Hiro-san wouldn't forgive him... but after he pushes down Hiro-san on the bed, Hiro-san usually forgave him. It was that simple. They were in love after all.

When Hiro-san was in trouble, Nowaki was always there for him. Not always, but he was there. He was there even when the brown-haired one didn't need him. There was one time in which Nowaki was the one who was in trouble. Hiro-san didn't know at all, until he got a feeling that something happened to Nowaki. That feeling begged Hiro-san to go to Nowaki immediately.

* * *

**Song:** Come - Namie Amuro (7th ending of Inuyasha, I think)

lol my first thought was simple yaoi since the song title was "come" and so I thought it over and gave up since it would be discontinued with this song. So I decided to make it like that.

Doesn't make much sense but I DON'T CARE. sadly.

Unlike my xxxHOLiC drabbles, I'm not gonna fully end these. Sorry.

**//;SEi**


	4. Kokou no Pride

**Chapter 4:** Kokou no Pride

Misaki was in trouble. That disturbing phone call made it true.

The writer ran like forever was beginning to disappear. He ran through the streets, not caring about the girls who were chasing behind him with autograph books. His car... he had crashed it a few days ago when trying to not crash it into a wild animal that had been running out onto the highway. They had been on a trip that time. The car was still in repair.

He ran and ran, not caring about the hints of gossip that were spreading throughout the crowd. He ran. And ran. And finally, he arrived. He stopped to take a breath and then holding his breath for a few seconds, he slowed his heart down and then smashed the door down. There was Misaki. Misaki.. wrapped tightly in rope.

* * *

**Song: **Kokou no Pride - Kyouya Hibari (seiyuu: Takashi Kondo*) Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Character Song

I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THIS SONG.

But the problem was... I didn't know what to write.

Sorry.

I make no sense in these drabbles. (sigh) I might as well give up ;__;

**//;SEi**

*** = **Thankshu very muches to The Unblossomed Flower! ;D


	5. Tequila

**Chapter 5: **Tequila

One of Usagi-san's author friends had invited the writer and Misaki to a party that he was hosting. Usagi-san didn't want to go since he wanted to spend time with Misaki. But Misaki's answer was: "I would love to go!" So Usagi-san decided to attend as well, protecting his Misaki from everyone.

There was a dance. The song was Tequila. It was very hip-beat and country, but they danced anyway. Misaki clapped as he danced and Usagi-san, not knowing how to actually.. dance.. just tapped his foot.

* * *

**Song:** Tequila - The Champs (i think lol) I had this song in my iTunes because of .. I forgot the movie's name O__O;

heh. didn't have any idea what to write.

**//;SEi**


	6. When It All Falls Apart

**Chapter 6:** When It All Falls Apart

Hiro-san was quiet today. Nowaki didn't know why. He wondered if it was his fault. Did he do something the day before? Did he say something wrong? He didn't know. So he went up to the quiet man and asked, "What's wrong?"

The brown-haired man stopped what he was doing - grading tests (at home, yes), and just stared at Nowaki. Stared at Nowaki's dark eyes. Then he turned back to his work. Nowaki didn't get an answer. He pushed Hiro-san to tell him something. "Hiro-san, come on, tell me."

Hiroki put his pen down and faced Nowaki. "We haven't been doing it lately."

Nowaki's eyes widened. Hiro-san continued but in a low whisper, "Please don't hold back..."

* * *

**Song:** When It All Falls Apart - The Veronicas

Hmm.. when it all falls apart. What do you think? :3

**//;SEi**


	7. Sakura Kiss

**Chapter 7:** Sakura Kiss

Misaki was happily making the cake that he had decided to make for Usagi-san's birthday. It was in spring decoration, with sakuras here and there, and birds and the such. When he finished, he inspected his work. _Ah._ He had made the cake too cute-like. It was pink and had rainbow colors, and there were hearts and... bears... and well, it was just too "sweet and cute" for a.. how do I say it... a man like Usagi-san.

He was about to sadly demolish it and start again when Usagi-san came out of his room. His face was dark. He had just finished his work. He sloppily went down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. He didn't notice the large cake that Misaki was about to demolish. But then, when he finally noticed it, he asked, "What is that for?"

* * *

**Song:** Sakura Kiss - Chieko Kawabe

Wasn't finished! Sadly. But I don't want to finish it :P

If you want to. Then you can. Just give half credit to me ~

**//;SEi**


End file.
